


A Brush With Disaster

by Kelticmoon



Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fixit series compliant, M/M, Season 8 don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Shiro's ring lets him know Keith is in danger. Fearing the worst, he rushes to his husband's aid.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507331
Kudos: 55





	A Brush With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Worry.
> 
> Takes place after the end of my Fixit series.

Atlas is arriving at the rendezvous point following their mission when it happens.

Suddenly, the luxite ring on Shiro’s left hand glows red hot; making him hiss in surprise. Then, as his surprise fades he feels the ring start to throb like a fast heartbeat.

Something’s wrong.

“Bring up the intended flight path for the Phoenix through Sector Vega to the rendezvous point!”

Curtis does what he’s told.

“Bring everyone up to standby and follow that flight path into Sector Vega from the rendezvous point.”

This gets everyone’s attention.

“Standby?” Adam asks.

“Sir, what’s going on?” Veronica asks.

“No time to answer that now, just do it.”

“Course altered,” Adam confirms; recognizing the tone in Shiro’s voice.

“Alert me the moment you find something.”

Shiro steps down from his post and heads for his office.

~

The attack came out of nowhere.

Before Keith could even send out a distress signal, they’d taken a direct hit that knocked out the ship’s coms as well as the ship’s engines. They tried to launch a counterattack, but it soon became clear that they needed to abandon ship. However, to give his crew the chance to escape, Keith had to man the bridge and act like they weren’t. It was of utmost importance that their cargo get to New Daibazaal. A lot of Galra were going to die if they didn’t.

His crew gets away, thanks to Keith’s distraction and Pidge’s stealth upgrades to the escape shuttles. But now Keith needs to get himself and Kosmo out.

As Keith makes his way through the smoke filled ship, he’s almost reached the escape ships when a blast throws him off his feet and cuts off his escape.

~

Shiro paces worriedly around his office, occasionally pressing his lips against the throbbing ring on his left hand as Hunk and Ryou watch him in silence.

In his mind, he prays the same thing over and over.

‘Please be ok… I’m on my way, just hold on!’

He stops when Adam runs in.

“We’ve picked up some escape shuttles from the Phoenix.”

Shiro immediately heads for the shuttle bay.

His heart stops when he only sees Keith’s crew.

“Where’s Keith?”

It’s Acxa who relays the news to him.

The ambush.

Keith staying behind to let them escape.

Keith was supposed to be right behind them.

Yet, Shiro’s ring still pulses and throbs.

“What was the Phoenix’s last known coordinates?”

Acxa tells him and he relays the information to the bridge before running for the lift up to said bridge.

“Please don’t let me be too late!”

~

Keith groans as Kosmo licks his face. He staggers to his feet to look around them. As he looks at the wreckage around him, he comes to the realization that there’s no way out.

The escape pods are gone and the nearest anything Kosmo could teleport to is too far for Keith to survive the teleportation.

He’s trapped.

Several figures appear out of the smoke around him. Even before he sees who they are, he revs up his nether abilities. They instinctively teleport to the side two seconds before purple lighting arcs from the figures and hits the spot where they were just standing.

It’s probably the hardest fight Keith’s had since the war ended.

Him and Kosmo versus four Druids.

Red nether and purple quintessence clash as they fight with the occasional flashes of light as Kosmo teleports them.

Then they start to use illusions.

That’s how one of them manage to hit Keith from behind. As he’s recoiling from the hit, a second druid rakes his claws across Keith’s chest and side.

Breathing heavily and clutching his side, Keith stares back defiantly as the druids surround him. He has one final ace up his sleeve.

He can initiate Phoenix’s self-destruct mechanism without a countdown.

Normally he wouldn’t consider it, but he’d rather die than become a guinea pig for the Druids.

“I’m sorry, Shiro…”

Right as Keith presses the button on his suit to trigger it, Kosmo perks his ears up as though detecting something nearby. Right before the ship explodes, Kosmo teleports them off the exploding ship.

~

Suddenly, the ring goes cold as the heartbeat stops.

“Um… Takashi…”

Shiro knows he’s not going to like what Adam is about to say. Adam NEVER uses Shiro’s name when they’re working; he always uses Shiro’s title. Not to mention, Adam’s using the same tone he does when he’s trying to soften a blow.

“Scanners are detecting a massive explosion from the coordinates Acxa gave us…”

Shiro’s ring flickers then.

Before Shiro can fully register, an alarm sounds.

“Captain, we’re detecting a security breech in what used to be the Lion hanger.”

Before Curtis has finished speaking, Shiro’s in the lift and immediately goes down to his quarters.

Now that the Lions aren’t there anymore, Atlas has been using the Lion hanger for a very large cargo hold. However, the Paladin chutes down to said hanger remains.

Shiro takes his chute down to the Lion hanger and then follows his ring around the maze of shipping containers until he comes to a dark corner where the Red Lion once stood. As he shines a light into the corner, he sees Kosmo standing beside a severely injured, but alive Keith as he leans heavily against the shipping container beside him; clutching his side.

“Shiro…”

Shiro rushes forward and catches Keith as his legs give out. Shiro’s heart pounds when he sees the telltale slashes of a druid.

Shiro pulls his husband close and looks at Kosmo.

“To medbay!”

~

Because of Keith’s mixed heritage combined with quick treatment, they’re able to simply clean and bandage the injury before sending them back to the captain’s quarters for Keith to rest.

Shiro lays his heavily bandaged husband in their bed before stripping and joining him.

There’s a pained expression on Keith’s face as he sleeps; Bandages wrapped around his upper body from his shoulders to his stomach. While Keith’s injuries are easily treated, because of Keith’s mixed heritage, there’s not a damn thing anyone can really do about the pain they're causing.

Because of his Galra heritage, even the strongest known human sedative or pain killer is too weak for him.

But because of his human heritage, even Galra sedatives and pain killers intended for infants are too strong for him. Altean and Polluxian painkillers work fine for minor aches and injuries, but not something this severe. They’re still searching for SOMETHING in this universe that will work for Keith, but until then, they have to make do.

That’s why Shiro has Keith’s head resting in his lap. It’s the only remedy he has to offer.

Keith blinks his eyes open weakly and sees a white, black, and orange ceiling above him.

“Sh…Shiro?”

Shiro looks down at him with a relieved, watery smile.

“I'm here, my love. You're safe on the Atlas."

A smile spreads across Keith’s face.

"Good..."

Shiro lovingly strokes Keith's temple with his left hand with Keith's hand tucked safely into his right hand.

"Rest now, my love. We'll talk later."

With a happy sigh, Keith drifts off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know why Adam is alive or who Ryou is, read my Fixit Series. (Chapter 1 is about to be rewritten, just a heads up for those who've read it already)


End file.
